Take me far away from here
by crazygirl4132
Summary: Jim's sister is forced to stay and help her mother run the old Benbow Inn. Until pirates burn it to the ground. Now Jim, Delbert, and Alexandra are onboard the R.S.L. Legacy to find the infamous Treasure Planet. Oc and someone else...hint hint
1. Chapter 1

I stared out at the spaceport in the sky from my place on the roof. I was trying to ignore the sounds of mother yelling at Jim when he was escorted home by some robocops. I sighed, tossing my bangs to the side, the only part of my chestnut hair that is long enough to be moved, unfortunately, the wind blew it right back to where it was before I moved it. I sighed angrily, giving up on it, and I began humming a soft little tune under my breath. After a couple minutes, I began singing, putting all of my emotions into it:

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy, I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out**

**But when I'd try to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I pray, I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes, '****til I touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**

**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get onboard a fast train**

**Travel on a jet plane, far away**

**And breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**I won't forget all the ones that I loved**

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging 'round revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**

**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

I let my voice echo throughout the docks, and I just sat there fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. _I won't cry,_ I thought angrily. _I __**will**__ get out of here, and when I do, I'll make my own future, instead of having to live off of mother for the rest of my life. I'm 24 for Pete's sakes! And here I am, living with my mother because I can only afford some cheap fabrics, then make my __**own**__ clothing. _I stopped ranting when I watched as the many patrons walked out of the inn with full bellies, and smiles on their faces. When the last one left, Jim came up to the roof and sat beside me, but when he turned to look at me, he gave me a look that said, 'Everyone left, and I want to be alone, so leave.' I rolled my sapphire eyes and jumped off the roof, landing right in front of the door. When I entered, I saw mother and Dr. Doppler talking quietly. I grabbed a broom and blocked out their conversation about my brother as I was doing my chore. I jumped when I heard mother yell, "James Pleiades Hawkins!" I tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but I was focused on the sound of a ship pulling up to the docks, and definitely in a quick and hastily manner.

I ran over to the flowery blinds and opened it a crack to see some not-so-friendly shadowy figures approaching. "I think that guy brought his friends, 'cause we've got company!" I yelled closing the blinds.

"Run!" Jim yelled and we ran up the stairs as fast as we could. Luckily for me I was wearing pants and my boots, and not a dress like my mother, otherwise I know I would've tripped and fallen for sure. When we reached the window, I turned and saw the shadows of the pirates below heading up the stairs right for us.

"1-" Dr. Doppler began as him and my mother were readying themselves to jump, but Jim cut him off yelling '3!' and pushed them out the window followed by him, with me on their tails. Doppler yelled for his slug to run and we took off like a rocket away from the Benbow Inn. I didn't dare turn to take a final glance at the burning building as we rode to the Doctor's home.

Once there, the doctor made my mother tea while Jim went to the window, and I laid down on the carpet in front of the fireplace. I zoned out, as usual, until I was startled by a green light that filled the entire room. I looked around, and noticed that whatever the pirates wanted, was in Jim's hands, and it looked like a weird map of some sort, possibly a treasure map. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor!" Doppler gasped in excitement. "That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy! Oh! That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss. Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it-it's-"

"Treasure Planet," Jim finished excitingly.

"No!"

"That's Treasure Planet!" That _**was**_ Treasure Planet! I remembered it from when Jim and I were younger, all of those stories that made us look forward to the future, and they were _**real!**_

"When are we going?" I asked excitingly.

"No one is going anywhere!" mother yelled, glaring at us.

"Mom, I know I messed up, but this is a chance to make it up to you! With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow inn a hundred times over!"

"Jim's right! Not to mention that I've heard several accounts of boys learning responsibility and becoming men by going out to sea," I said trying to convince her to let us go.

"Delbert, some help here?" she cried exasperatedly.

"She's right you know, it's absurd sending two children out on their own into the universe," Delbert said, causing Jim and I to glare at him for calling us mere children. I was far from it! Jim, well, that's debatable, but definitely not me! "That's why I'm going with you!"

"Delbert!" mother cried in shock. I stood there amazed as Doppler ran around packing various objects into a carpet bag.

"Ok you're all grounded!" she yelled and Doppler stopped dancing (I should really pay more attention sometimes).

"Mom, we'll make things right. We'll be safe, and if anything happens to us, I'll take care of it and kick anyone's ass that gets in my way," I vowed smiling. She looked at me contemplating her decision and sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

"YES!" we cheered and began to make preparations for the long journey ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

We wandered around the spaceport, trying to find our ship. Although, Jim and I were trying to "accidentally" loose the doctor, who just bought the most hideous yellow suit I've ever seen.

"Jim! Alexandra! Wait for me!" Doppler called after us, pushing his way through the crowd. We reluctantly waited for him and I tried to ignore his ramblings.

"Look, let's just try and find the ship," Jim suggested, chuckling at the doctor's ramblings.

"Excuse me!" I called to some men cleaning windows. "Where can we find the docks?"

"Second birth on your right!" the robot at the top of the ladder answered.

"You can't miss it," the shorter alien at the bottom of the ladder added.

"Thanks," I said and headed in that direction.

"It's the suit isn't it?" Doppler asked. I tuned him out as he complained about how the saleswoman tricked him into buying the atrocious suit. "Ah, here we are! The R.S.L. Legacy!" he said gesturing to the amazing ship in front of us. I looked around in awe as we climbed up the plank leading to the ship, nearly walking into someone. Unfortunately for Jim, he did run into someone, someone with tentacles protruding from several places on his body, and yelling at him with some farting noises. "Allow me to handle this Jim," said the doctor pushing him to the side and then proceeded to make some more fart noises. "I'm fluent in Flatula Jim, took two years of it in High School," the doctor explained when the alien saluted him and left.

"Flatula, cool," Jim and I said following the doctor over to a man who looks like a walking-stone in uniform.

"Hello captain! Everything ship-shape?" the doctor called up to the man.

"Ship-shape it is sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft," he said pointing to a quickly moving, acrobatic figure that lands right next to him. I began thinking about how much of that I could do, forgetting that they were having a conversation until I saw the four of them going into a room. I ran up to them just as the door was closing. _Dammit! _I thought angrily. _I really need to stop zoning out! This is getting ridiculous! _

"May I have the map?" the captain asked. Jim threw the map at her, which she caught within her claws and gazed at it with curiosity in her emerald eyes. "Fascinating," she stated, locking away the map in a cupboard. "Hawkins, in the future, you will address me as 'captain' or 'ma'am'. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, nodding at her. We looked at Jim who reluctantly replied with the same reply as me.

"That'll do. Now then, Mr. Arrow, please escort the Hawkins children to Mr. Silver. They will be under his charge during this journey."

"What?" we exclaimed before we were led out of the room and into the galley.

Doppler and Jim were complaining about what just happened, annoying Mr. Arrow and myself to no end, until I snapped and angrily stated, "Look, I'm not any happier about this than you are, but she's the captain and like it or not, we have to do as she says. Do you think I enjoy the fact that I was taken out of the kitchen, only to be brought back while on the best experience of my life?" The two were silent until we reached the galley and saw a large man with robotic parts and tan skin turning to get a look at who was entering his domain.

"Why Mr. Arrow sir, 'ad I known that ye was coming, I'd 'a tuck in meh shirt. Ah, and ye brought a woman down 'ere too, ye should'a warned me," the cyborg said tucking in his shirt and smiling at me.

"May I introduce Dr, Doppler, the financier of our voyage," Mr. Arrow said pointing the doc.

"Love the outfit Doc," the cyborg replied scanning his suit with his robotic eye, causing Doppler to become uncomfortable and me to giggle.

"Well, thank-you. Um, love the eye. Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins, and this is his sister Alexandra," the doctor introduced.

"Jimbo! Lass!" he greeted with a smile, which I returned, but Jim just looked at him uncertainly, gazing at the robotic parts. "Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware." He began chopping up several foods, accidentally cutting off his arm, causing me to gasp, until his sleeve fell down and he smirked when his hand was reveled. "These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in handy from time to time," he explained as he placed several items into a giant pot. He tasted whatever it was and poured it into three bowls, giving each of us one, saying, "Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew."

I dug right into it, but Jim and the doctor were a little more hesitant. "Come on guys, it's really good." I gulped down the rest of the stew, but nearly choked on it when Doppler freak out at the sight of an eyeball in his stew.

"In fact, that was part of the ole family!" Silver exclaimed eating the eyeball and laughing. "Eh, I'm jus' kiddin' Doc. I'm nothing' if I ain't a kidder. Go on Jimbo, have a swig." He hesitantly went to take a sip, when his spoon turned into a mouth that ate up the soup. The spoon then turned into a pink blob that changed again, only this time into a straw that ate the rest of Jim's stew. I heard a high pitched burp coming from the bowl and giggled.

The pink blob flew around Jim, tickling him, causing him to chuckle when he asked, "What is that thing?"

"'E's a morph," Silver stated simply.

"He's adorable," I stated as Morph flew towards me and snuggled up against my cheek.

A whistle blew above and Mr. Arrow turned to the Doctor saying, "We're about to get under way. Would you like to observe the launch Doctor?"

"Would I? does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" he asked excitingly. We looked at him as if he just grew a third head, and he sheepishly added, "I'll follow you."

Jim started following them, when Mr. Arrow stopped him and said, "These two will be left in your charge Mr. Silver. See to it that they're kept busy." Silver and Jim started complaining simultaneously, and I just rolled my eyes, trying to familiarize myself with my new surroundings. "Captain's orders," Mr. Arrow added, causing the two to shut up and sigh in defeat.

"So, looks like ye are stuck 'ere wit' me eh'?" Silver asked.

"Just my luck, I finally get out of the kitchen, only to be thrown right back in it," I whispered with a sigh. I found the room with all of the mixed ingredients and ignored my brother terrorizing the cook. When I reentered the main room, I noticed Jim was gone and Silver went right back to cooking. "Where'd Jim go?" I asked.

"'E went teh' see the launch, ye can go to ya' know," he said turning to me. I smiled and nodded, running up the stairs just as the gravity was shut off. I did a flip in the air to get me away from the stairs, and landed perfectly when the artificial gravity was engaged. I ran over to the bow of the ship, but was blasted backwards when we took off. When we finally came to a normal speed, I ran up to the bow and sat with my legs on either side of the bowsprit. I stared in awe at the wonderful creatures flying all around the ship to the stars in the distance.

"That's so beautiful," I whispered. _I wouldn't mind staying here forever_, I thought happily, causing my heart to fill with joy at the very thought. _Maybe this is where I belong. Just like my father_, I thought happily, then I thought of my father. _No, I will not be like my father, I won't have a family until I __**know**__ I am ready to settle down_, I vowed. I pushed all of my other thoughts away and just stared at the stars before me with a broad smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Silver! Is that your cabin girl dangling off the bowstring?" Captain Amelia asked, I shifted so she knew that I heard her.

"Jus' a momentary setback, soon to be managed Cap'in!" Silver replied. "Lassie!" I turned around and gave him a quizzical glance. "Go and help yer brother swab teh' deck!" I nodded and stood up, grabbing the mop and bucket from his hands and began swabbing at the bow. However, a couple minutes later, I saw my brother being held up against the mast by some weird spider psycho. I threw the mop and ran over to the group of deckhands, pushing my way through them to reach the red skinned, silver haired, freak.

"Oye! Leave him alone!" I demanded.

Everyone laughed, and the spider guy turned his head asking, "What are you gonna do about it?" I smirked, and kicked his feet out from beneath him, forcing him to release my brother. He growled at me and swung to grab for my neck when he stood back up, but I just ducked, doing a scissor split. He went to grab my hair, but thankfully my hair was too short for him to even grasp one strand. He looked at me with a look of pure hatred, and I gasped when I saw a fire of evil spark in his golden eyes. I quickly moved my feet beneath me and rolled to the left when he swung at me, razor sharp claws glowing from the starlight. "Hold sssssstill!" he ordered angrily as I dove underneath him, crawling to get to the other side of his form. When he was finally about to catch me however, Mr. Silver, being as casual as can be, eating a purp and all, grabbed the spider's claw with his robotic hand.

"Mr. Scroop, do you know what happens to a purp when you squeeze real nice?" he asked, twisting Mr. Scroop's forearm backwards, causing him to screech in pain.

"What is going on here? I will not tolerate fighting on this ship!" Mr. Arrow said coming up to the group. "If I see you fighting again, you will earn yourself a one-way ticket to the brig. Am I clear Mr. Scroop?"

"Transssssssparently," the spider reluctantly answered with a look from Silver.

After the group dispersed, Jim murmured to me, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Didn't ya' pap' ever teach ya' to be careful of the fights ya' pick?" Silver asked. Jim and I looked at each other sadly, and I walked back to my mop to continue my job. Just as I finished the bow, Mr. silver walked up to me, making his presence known with a small cough. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I shrugged and looked up from the mop with tears in my eyes, then said, "Thanks for helping me back there."

This time he shrugged and replied, "'Tis not'ing, ye did a good job stalling 'til I arrived."

"I was good, wasn't I?" I asked with a gleam in my eye. He chuckled at this and nodded, causing me to smile in return.

"Ye can be done wit' swabbing teh deck if ye like," he offered. I raised a brow at this, until he added, "Only if ye clean teh dishes." I rolled my eyes.

"I knew it," I stated quietly and chuckled heading to the galley, giving Silver the bucket and mop on my way.

"Ye aren't gonna put t'ese back?" he asked to my retreating form.

"Nope, you touched them last," I pointed out, looking back at him with a smirk, which he returned. _This is going to be an interesting trip, _I thought happily as I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Sorry it took a little longer to post this, and i'm sorry for how short it is, but i'm gonna try and post sooner before i post any more stories (i also need to work on another story before i can post more stories) **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Crazygirl4132 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Did I ever mention how much I hate washing dishes? After about a half an hour, I wanted to throw my arms in the air and yell "screw this!" and hide somewhere in the ship until my new "boss" was asleep, but unfortunately he was watching me like a freaking hawk! I stopped for a moment and just glared at his back when he went into the kitchen. I resumed cleaning when I saw him return with a glass of rum in his non-robotic hand. I rolled my eyes and sighed, sitting back on my knees, pushing my hair out of my face. "Takin' a rest are ye' lass?"

"No, I just decided I had better things to do and now I'm going to go fight that scorpion guy again," I replied sarcastically.

"Teh dishes aren't t'at bad."

"I swear they're the bane of my existence," I said, causing him to laugh.

"I hear ya lass! Why do ya t'ink ye are doin' t'em?" he asked still laughing. I glared at him, returning to my work, trying to ignore his laughter. "Oh come on lass! Don't be like t'at! I was only kiddin'!"

"Then why don't you help me?" I inquired, raising a challenging brow.

He stopped laughing and shook his head, "Nah, don't wanna get me sleeves dirty."

"They won't get dirty, the water's clean enough. Besides, they already have stains on them, what are you worried about?" He looked at me and shook his head again. "Fine, can we at least talk or something? It's too quiet!"

"What do ye wanna talk about?" I shrugged.

"How did you become a cyborg?" He looked at me sadly and remained silent. "Okay, um, what's your favorite thing about being a sailor?" At this question, he perked up a bit and after he answered, he began telling me stories of his travels, making the time go by a lot faster. After about three of his tales, the pile of dishes was done, and we were just joking around. The rum was forgotten when I put a handful of bubbles on my face, making me look like an older gentleman. After a little bit, I decided to head to my room that the captain gave me to protect me from any "unwanted confrontations". I said my goodnight to Silver, Jim, and Morph, then crawled right into bed and passed out staring at the sparkling eyes in the sky through the porthole just to the left of my bed.

The next day, I grabbed a purp from the galley and headed up to the bowstring. After gazing at the sky, once the purp was finished, I looked around to see the empty deck and smiled. I started singing:

I am a question to the world,  
>Not an answer to be heard.<br>All a moment that's held in your arms.  
>And what do you think you'd ever say?<br>I won't listen anyway…  
>You don't know me,<br>And I'll never be what you want me to be.

And what do you think you'd understand?  
>I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..<br>You can take me and throw me away.  
>And how can you learn what's never shown?<br>Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
>They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.<p>

And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can the world want me to change,<br>They're the ones that stay the same.  
>The don't know me,<br>'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see  
>All you wanted, I could be<br>Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
>And I wanna tell you who I am<br>Can you help me be a man?  
>They can't break me<br>As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can the world want me to change,<br>They're the ones that stay the same.  
>They can't see me,<br>But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,  
>'Cause I'm not what they see.<br>And the world is still sleepin',  
>While I keep on dreamin' for me.<br>And their words are just whispers  
>And lies that I'll never believe.<p>

And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can they say I never change<br>They're the ones that stay the same.  
>I'm the one now,<br>'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
>'Cause I'm still here.<br>I'm still here**(x3)**

"Ye do know t'at ye jus' called yerself a man right?" I heard and turned my torso to see Silver staring down at me, smirking at the startled expression on my face.

"If I had changed the words, then the song probably wouldn't be as good."

"And who were ye singing t'at about?" he asked, leaning against the mast across from my back. I looked out at the stars again and sighed.

"I guess I was singing that about me, knowing where I belong and who I am. Telling myself that I can change my fate and not have to work at my mother's inn any longer, telling myself to focus on making me happy. Kind of pathetic huh?" I asked quietly looking at the smooth grains of the deck.

"Nah, when I was yer age, I didn't know who I was. Heck, I still don't. I just know t'at I'm a damn good cook and I love to sail teh sea." I nodded and smiled up at him.

"And just how old do you think I am?" I inquired jokingly.

"18."

"You're a little off," I pointed out. "By six years."

"Yer 12?" he asked in shock and I shook my head chuckling at the look on his face.

"Try 24," I offered. He looked relieved at that fact for some reason, but shook it off.

"Now t'en, t'day ye are gonna clean teh cabin where teh sailors sleep."

"Greattttttt," I groaned, getting up to see the crew heading bellow deck to eat. I went below, grabbed the mop and headed to the sleeping chamber of the crewmen. When I arrived, I was surprised to see how clean it actually was. Even thought it was only the second day sailing, I expected it to have a layer of grime covering the floorboards. Thankfully though, it was about half as bad as I expected and I set off to work, hoping that if I finish early, I could stargaze some more….or at least mess with Jim while he's working.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

So much for that idea, I murmured angrily heading back to Silver's domain. The sailers began pestering me and telling me to "go back to where I belong." Those sexist bastards! Why, if the captain heard them say that, I'm sure she would've given them a good talking to.

Anyways, Jim was on the belly of the ship, scrapping off barnacles that resided there, while I was stuck cooking. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind cooking, but I've been hlping my mother cook my entire life, and I'd rather be outdoors and building muscles.

"Got somet'hin' on yer mind lass?" Silver intterupted, causing me to stop dicing some weird meat. I sighed and shook my head, continuing my work, however, he did not give up.  
>"Why don' you tell meh wha's on yer mind?"<p>

"Why do people stereotype other people?" I asked turning to face him. "I mean, just because I am a woman, doesn't mean I'm not brave, or have dreams, or even belong in a stupid kitchen!"  
>I yelled throwing the blade onto the countertop.<p>

"I can't answer tha' lass, it's jus' teh way it's been fer a long time," he answered sadly. "People t'ink t'ey know everythin' abou' you, just by lookin' at yeh. But only yeh know teh trut' and yeh have to show them who yeh really are."

"I can't really show them who I am if I can't get out of here," I sighed and returned to my work, ending the conversation. He reluctantly let it go, that much I can tell.

About an hour later, Jim returned just as the rest of the crew finished gulping down their stew, relieving me of kitchen duty. "What do you want me to do now Silver?" I inquired, as I helped him collect the soiled napkins and dirty dishes.

"Ye can go an' swab teh deck lass," he replied, tossing a pile of dishes to Jim that nearly made him topple over.

"Aye aye sir!" I mocked salute and ran off to go do my chore. However, while I was on deck, I just happened to overhear some startling news from three crewmembers that I remember Jim telling me began the "fight" between him and the spider psycho. "Hey Morph," I whispered to the creature on my shoulder. "Do you suppose I should tell the captain about the mutiny?" The fushia blob quickly nodded and I made a note to tell her as soon as I can.

Unfortunately, that moment did not come, 'fore when I was about to tell her, the pirates made their presence known and raised their colors while a small group of us hid in the Captain's quarters. "Pirates on my ship? I'll see them all hang!" she yelled arming herself with a rifle, tossing us each one small pistol. We heard the pirates breaking into the vault with all of the other weapons, and we quickly created an escape route. To my dismay, the pirates broke in just as I was about to jump into the hole.

"Not so fast!" one of them yelled, grabbing me by my arm, ripping the pistol out of my hand. "Send her to Silver!" ugly yelled and I was pushed out of the door, right into Silver's stomach (talk about an entrance).

"What are yeh standin' aroun' for? Get teh others!" he yelled, grasping me tightly with his robotic arm. The bafoons quickly did as they were told, leaving me all alone with teh dreaded Captain Silver.


	6. Chapter 6

After the pirates left to chase after the others, Silver released his grip and refused to look at me. "Why?" I asked quietly. "Why did you pretend to befriend Jim and I? Why did you even come aboard this ship?"

"Teh get the treasure o' course, yeh and Jimbo just happened to come inte' play."

"He looked up to you! You were the father figure that he never had and now look at you!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly turning to look at the hole to make sure no pirates disturb us.

"Ye ne'er would've understood."

"At least I would've known the truth! And what are you even planning on doing to us if your men managed to capture them?"

"Like t'ey did te' yeh?" I blushed angrily but stared him down until he answered. "Ye'll just 'ave ta wait-n-see," he answered cruelly, giving me a menace grin. "An' now t'at we 'ave some bait, we can get teh others." He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the long boats where the other pirates managed to "corner" the others. Both sides fired lasers at the other, trying to end someone's life, only ending in failure. As Jim was trying to run towards a longboat to join Captain Amelia and Dr. Dilbert, Morph flew right into his pocket, grabbing the map and floating straight towards Silver and me. Silver quickly released me, running towards the creature, trying to convince him to give him the map, just as Jim was doing the same. I quietly snuck over to the boat, dodging any stray beams. Once inside, Jim jumped down next to me and we were off towards the planet below. The pirates began firing large plasma balls at us, hitting our engine, causing us to plummet out of the air. In the crash landing, somehow the only injured one was the Captain, who sent Jim and I off in search for shelter. (**I'm gonna skip until Ben tells Jim and the others about the "back door"**).

"Doc, you stay here with the Captain and Alexandra-"

"Oh no, I'm gonna miss a chance of adventure being stuck in a cave! I already missed most of the adventure being in the kitchen!" I interrupted. He sighed and nodded, jumping into the planet's core followed by Ben and me. Making our way through the endless mechanical tunnels, we somehow found a way to the scoundrels' camp.

"Look Jim! They're sleepin'!" Ben yelled. Jim and I quickly shoved our hands on his mouth, pulling him back underground.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" I whispered angrily, earning a muffled "no." "Then shut-up!"

"You're lucky you didn't wake any of them," Jim added checking to see if the coast was still clear.

"How are we gonna get to the ship?" Ben asked after we released him.

"On that," Jim replied, pointing to the other long-boat. We quietly snuck over to the boat, (I had a firm grip on Morph, making sure he wasn't left) and flew over to the ship. "Alright, I'll get the map-"

"And I'll disable the cannons!" Ben cheered, already headed towards the main circuit board.

"I'll stay on look-out," I suggested, after rolling my eyes at the robot. Jim agreed and headed off to the launch. I checked the armory for any unused weapons, and somehow managed to find a lone pistol with just enough power for about 20 shots. I readied the weapon, and kept my eyes and ears peeled for any signs of movement. However, after about a minute, I heard the creak of a board from behind. I quickly turned, preparing to shoot anything that shouldn't be there, and unfortunately, that happened to be Scroop.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" he asked with a glint in his eye. I fired a laser at him, only managing to hit his "armor". I cursed, and ran, being as silent as I could, incase there were any others. He chased after me, and due to his spider-legs, he managed to catch up with me, grabbing me by the back of the neck, lifting me off the ground.

"Left me go!" I yelled, trying to turn so I could have a better shot at hitting him. He chuckled and threw off the side of the ship. "JIM!" I screamed as the ground grew closer to my small body. Suddenly, a rope appeared, leading to the anchor attached to the ship. I grabbed it, (earning some rope burn, but so some reason I decided to wear leather gloves that helped reduce the damage). When I finished sliding, I looked down and saw a giant mushroom about 20 feet below me. Carefully, I climbed to the end of the rope, grabbing hold of the anchor, and let go, causing me to land on the mushroom. Unfortunately, I slid off the side and pin-balled down several mushrooms, landing in a pile on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get on yer feet," ordered Silver pointing a pistol at my head. _Crap!_ I thought, obeying his order. "Drop yer weapon." Again, I obeyed, at least until I was about to touch the ground, that's when I kicked his feet from beneath him and ran away to the hideout as fast as I could.

"Doc! We gotta get out of here!" I yelled when I arrived, only to have someone hit my head from behind, causing me to pass out. When I awoke, I was tied up and everyone was in the small boat flying after some weird green light. "What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Morph, BEN and I got back on deck, and you weren't there, then when we got back, the pirates were at the hideout," Jim explained, shooting daggers in my direction.

"What could I have done? Scroop threw me off the ship!" He rolled his eyes and remained silent the rest of the ride. "Why do you hate me so much?! What have I ever done to deserve this kind of treatment?!" I yelled, only to be answered by a stoic expression. **(Skip to when everything is exploding).**

I flew off the boat, nearly falling into the fiery-depths below. "Alexandra!" Silver yelled as I struggled to keep ahold of the slowly shrinking ledge. I could see that he was trying, doing his best to stretch as far as he could to grab my hand, but it wasn't enough. "Jimbo, get over here and help yer sister!" I looked up at my younger brother and begged for him to forgive me and to help me. He ran over to the edge and grabbed my hand just as I was about to plummet to my death. We jumped onto the boat and quickly flew out the door, aiming to catch up with the others.

"Wait! We might not make it in time!" I yelled jumping off of the boat and opened the door to the Montressor Spaceport.

"Come on lass!" Silver yelled, holding out his hands, which I immediately grabbed, climbing aboard the treasure infested boat.

"Captain!" I yelled when we flew beside the ship. "If we go back, we can make it out of here quickly! I changed the door to the Spaceport!" She nodded and we turned both boats around, heading towards the door, making it just in time.


End file.
